Cal Leandros - Snow Day
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: Cal is home alone wondering if Niko would make it back from the store in the bad blizzard. When he doesn't, Cal rushes to go find him... Rated T cause of Cal's mouth. It's mostly brotherly fluff cause I love these two.


Snow Day

Time period: After Madhouse (Cal Leandros book 3)

NIKO: "Nik, it's a fuckin' **BLIZZARD** out there! I can wait 'till it stops, honest!", my little brother Cal exclaimed. He flinched when his stomach growled. I sighed. "No Cal, you can't wait. I'll be gone maybe fifteen minutes.", I said as I slipped on my winter gear. Cal suddenly looked nervous. It was the same expression he wore when I left for college.

To confirm my suspisions he asked, "You're coming back, right?" I smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him. "Yes. I promise, little brother.", I said as I squeezed him close, then let go. He had returned the hug, which was rare of him to do...it only proved his nervousness. "Who kicks who's ass in sparring, Grasshopper? Don't worry about me.", I said, smiling, as I shut the door behind me.

I trudged back from the grocery store, the snow already up to my thighs. The wind seemed to get stronger as well. I was almost home when I noticed something in front of me. The being was completely white, even it's eyes and ankle-length hair. The being passed me and I felt as if I were paralized. I fell on my face and sensed something falling towards me. All of the snow atop the building I lay under fell, almost crushing me. I couldn't move...

CAL: I looked at the clock, then back to the T.V. Nothing seemed to be on but sibling crap and the weather. "A torrent of snow-" Click. "I love you, brother-" Click. "The sibling cubs playfully-" Click. "This blizzard is record-" Click. "**BROTHER, PLEASE DON'T DIE!**" I flinched at the scream, dropping the remote. The boy on the screen was hugging his older brother as the guy bled to death. "It's alright, Cal...I'll always love you." The speed at which I turned the T.V. off would've put the Roadrunner to shame. No coyote would've been able to catch that remote as I threw it on the couch, either. The older brother said 'Firo' not 'Cal'. I sat down, my lungs feeling as if they'd just taken a beating.

And why did I hear Niko's voice saying that line...?

I looked at the clock once again. I was giving Niko thirty minutes and now it's close to fourty-five. The store wasn't that far, a very walkable distance. You sure as hell couldn't drive in this shit. I quickly got my guns and jacket. "Dammit!", I exclaimed, running out the door.

I tripped, I was running so frantically. A huge blob of snow fell off of a building, but something was under it all. "What the hell did I-", I started, but froze. I saw a Mala bead glistening at me under the snow. **NO WAY**~!

I frantically pulled snow away and found my brother's face. He gulped in air, not having any for God knows how long. Gray eyes met mine and he smiled. "Cal..." "Good to see you, too, big brother. Bastard... You said you'd come back!", I yelled, not meaning to. I'm sure it wasn't Niko's fault he got stuck under the snow. "S-Sorry...Paralized...Snow Spirit...Can't feel my legs...", Niko panted out as I pulled him away from the crushing snow, the grocery bag still firmly sealed and in his hand(can you believe that?). "Yeah. It's alright. Let's just get you home. Don't you die on me!", I exclaimed as I put him on my back and started to run. He felt weightless, but that's never a good thing.

We made it home, and I sat the groceries on the table. I led Niko to the shower and sat him down inside the tub. I finished removing his clothes and sat them aside to dry later. "I'm going to set the shower to Sprinkle on warm. I'll give you a sponge bath to work the strength back into your muscles." Shivering, Niko smiled at me, so I knew he was listening. "Okay. Let's get started." He flinched as the water started, but relaxed as I washed and thuroughly dried every inch of his body. I usually hate anything to do with my brother's naked body(it's not like I've never seen it before, I know), because it's embarrassing as hell...but Niko needs me right now. I'll take care of my brother and not be childish about it. I took him to my room, promising we'll eat later. He was still shivering after I used the blow-dryer, so I knew he needed warmth. My room had the most blankets, plus the heated-blanket I never remove, even in the summer(Hooray for laziness!). Niko made fun of me for all the blankets, but I'll bet he changed his mind now!

I turned on the light, but it seemed the electricity went out. That meant no electric heating-blanket. "Dammit! Just when I needed you most!", I exclaimed as I slapped off the light switch. I lay Niko in my bed and covered him with three blankets then got in with him and covered him up with two more. I embraced him, rubbing my hand up and down his back to warm him. "You'll get warm now. Go to sleep, Nik." I felt him relax in my arms, feeling competely safe and out of the cold. "We need to look for the Snow Spirit, Cal. It paralized me until you got me out of the snow." "Okay. Okay. We will. For now, just relax and go to sleep, dammit." "Cal..." "What?!", I sighed, waiting for sleep to arrive in my own mind. Niko lay his head further into my chest. "I love you, Cal. Forever..." Did his voice sound choked-up just now? I kissed his forehead, something I've never done before. "I love you, too, Niko.", I sighed before falling into a peacefull sleep. "Forever..."

END.


End file.
